


第二次-6

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-6

隔天知勳一進公司就遞出了辭呈，上司除了驚訝之餘，也毫無留他的方法

一來依知勳的能力，想去哪就去哪

公司根本留不住他

二來他昨晚就把還在執行的企劃的下一步走向跟推薦的人選都整理好了

根本連多留一下的理由都沒有

知勳用一個上午就把要交接的事項都辦妥，從下午開始就是閒人一個

他用最快速的動作把一切他在這個城市生活的痕跡抹的一乾二淨

包括存款、手機號碼、信用卡

所有可以藉以尋他的管道全部都用woozi的名義換了，明天一早就生效

還去了尹氏一趟，遞出了一張支票，以彌補尹知恩造成的漏洞

你說為什麼他要補漏洞呢？

因為他早就把誘惑尹知恩簽名的公司查了個遍

它不過是一間釣魚公司，就是專門找一些無腦的富二代

騙他們簽署總代理權合約給他們

基本上每個企業都有既定的代理商或讓子公司直營

如果總代理權被簽走那麼造成的損失非常可觀

所以大部分企業都會付違約金，但必定會為公司造成一定的傷害，甚至因此破產

他們應該沒想到這次會釣到尹氏這條大魚

且依尹氏的性子一接到他說要彌補空缺的支票一定會迫不及待的投進去補

然後知勳便開始用他的手段把那間釣魚公司弄垮，把他們賺的錢全部歸入自己名下

這樣一來他就把送給尹氏的錢賺回來，甚至賺的更多，還可以種下尹氏有一天找回他的種子

所有的一切知勳都做的決絕冷靜無情

但唯有一件事，知勳沒辦法狠下心去做，那就是離開順榮

早就把事情做完了卻待在公司直到十一點多，看著辦公室的每個角落充滿著他的身影

閉上眼彷彿聽到他午休時間催自己去吃飯，聽到他下班時間催自己趕快下班，多麼的快樂

拖著沉重的步伐回到家，躺在床上

這應該是最後一次躺在這裡了吧

這個家充滿兩人的回憶

一起打電動，一起吃飯，一起在週末賴床，一起在浴室、床上、廚房做愛，在令人臉紅心跳的事都做過

現在想來不再是害羞的過往，是一刀刀刻在心上痛徹心扉的不捨

知勳用手遮住自己的眼睛，眼淚再也止不住

無法控制的痛哭失聲，整個屋子只剩下他痛苦的嗚咽

第二天早上知勳只背了一個背包就離開了

出門時想到順榮是今天回國吧，鬼使神差下來到了機場

順榮從海關走了出來，帶著墨鏡意氣風發的模樣

讓知勳差點忍不住上前抱住他，說他想他了

順榮突然停下腳步，往知勳這裡左顧右盼

知勳一驚趕緊找了個遮蔽物躲了起來

在走出來時順榮的身影已經消失

「原諒我的不告而別，我願意為你背負所有罪名，一切從頭開始，只要你好好的，我就滿意了」

知勳轉身毅然決然的踏上未知的旅程，離開他從小就未離開過的城市，往他嚮往的沒有紛擾的其他地方去

但即使那裡在無憂無慮沒有你終究只是一個沒有光明的世界


End file.
